


On This Day

by yunbins



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Wedding Fluff, genderbender au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbins/pseuds/yunbins
Summary: YUNBIN WEDDING AU





	On This Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I just got inspired writing wedding fic for Yunbin. I hope everyone will love reading it

This week has been crazy, it was full of emotions - being nervous, anxious are probably the ones that prevail the most. It gets even crazier on the day, the day that I’ll get married. It was a whole year of preparation, a whole year full of planning of what not and what it should be. 

 

And now, we’ve finally come to this day - the day that I’ll surrender my heart and life to you and to God.

 

As I see you walk down the aisle, every event that happened in my life flushed to me - both before and after you happened. You are walking step by step which feels like a movie that was played on repeat and rewinded a few times more. 

 

You are so beautiful with that dress that you picked specifically. You are wonderful as you look down to make sure that you are in the middle of the aisle. I can see that your gripping your bouquet tighter than you should be doing, you are probably nervous that you might lose your grip and drop the flowers, thinking about this automatically brought a smile to my face. Your hair are down in soft curls, perfectly shaping your face, with cheeks that rise up when you smile. Your makeup is just like as you requested, nothing extravagant, you want it simple, something that will still feature your flaws. Your veil, the one that you keep on babbling about, I can't understand what you meant but now I see that your dilemmas of accidentally stepping on it, gave me another lightness in my heart. Your worries are the cutest and it just makes me happy looking back at it. 

 

My mind is already running in circles, ideas, memories and feelings ㅡ all them was because of you, you were the main character of this movie, this love story. From the first day that we met until today, it has always been you. And now I can't even imagine my life without you in it. 

 

As you slowly approach the middle, you were met by a hug from your mother and a kiss on the forehead from your father, as if he is letting his baby girl go to her first pre-school. Of course, I can see tears glistening both from your parents and you are trying to stop yours from falling as well. You've succeeded and I'm the one that failed. 

 

You are now a few steps closer to me, you smiled looking straight into my eyes with the wrinkles forming in your eyes as you mouth an inaudible _i love you_. My hands are now sweaty, even shaking. My eyes are blurry, not because I don't have my prescription glasses with me but because of the tears forming over them. My knees are too weak that I might breakdown any time soon. My heart is beating too fast that I feel like it's gonna jumped out any moment now. 

 

Now you are here, a few inches away from me. Your father handed me your hand, patted mine a couple of times to remind me that he is handing me a priceless treasure, a gem that is called you. I nod as a sign that fully understood what it meant. I then proceeded to hug your mother, and in return I feel her that her warm hug is a sign that I am part of the family now, and fighting for my place isn't the case already. I shookt your father's hand as a sign of respect and as a sign of a hidden agreement of not hurting you and protecting you all my life. As I do this, I see in distance my own parents smiling, proudly ㅡ I may say, that I am taking a full responsibility as we embark on a new chapter in our life. A life that is shared together, a life that is spent with you. 

 

I tried not to show my tears but before I could actually wipe it, your hand is already in my face, caressing as if I am a fine diamond that needs tenderness of care, wiping my tears away. And then you smiled again, reassuring me that everything is fine and will be fine. I've always thought that you could choose a better man than me, but I also could never imagine if you haven't chosen me. 

 

We pave slowly with your arms locked in mine, just like how will it be in a lifetime, you and me ㅡ side by side, walking together, with steps that will be faster on good days and slower on bad days. We are now here, in the middle, in front of hundreds of people, in front of the priest waiting for us to face him before he began to officiate the promise of our forever, to bless us with guidance and approval from God as we stride on to the union of holy matrimony. 

 

As the priest reads the passage, it made me realize things, that everything in that passage led me to you. God led me to you. 

 

It started with, **_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs._**

Your love is the most patient love that I had, during our ups and down, you never forget to be kind. Even on the most untrusted scenarios, you chose to believe in me, you had your faith in me. It is a love the humbles to down every obstacle that may seem to get in the way. 

 

Then the verse said, **_Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away._**

 

With everything that tried to make a damage in our relationship, you never hesitated me. Instead of going in distance to find the truth, you will always cut the distance short and go directly to me, whatever I say, you stand by it. My word is your the truth for you. And then, I remember asking you ' _why would just easily believe me? what if I am lying?'_ then you answered, ' _that's what love should be, if I don't trust you, then who will?'_ Right then and there, I was certain that your love is a shield that withstand every storm that may come and damage us, your love is the type of love that stands still. 

 

Now, it's time for us to say a few words, or as they say the exchanging of vows. I am again shaking, as I hold on the folded paper with letter that I have written the night before, thinking of the things that I want to say to you. Then, I start:

 

> _"Babe, I don't know if you can still clearly remember the first time that we met, it was a rainy day ㅡ you were drenched as you ran to the shed in front of the hospital, I was wearing my mundane clothes, you were mumbling something that I couldn't really understand what, but that day I find you very adorable that instead cursing, you smiled because you caught me looking at you and you said looks like this rain will be the reason that I'll get married._
> 
> _I couldn't understand back then because you were just a stranger that I've met in the small shed, but now looks like the rain did led me to you. It wasn't after two years when we met again, thanks to Jinhwan that I was able to see you again. You did not remember who I was but still you gave the warmest smile._
> 
> _To cut it short, you were like a rain to me, the heaviest one ㅡ your presence in my life, Yunnie was poured like it's raining cats and dogs, it came in heavy packages. You are way too perfect. Your simplicity did not hinder on knowing me, dating me and now marrying me._
> 
> _We've been through a lot, countless of times I thought that you'd give up on me. Countless of times, I thought you were going to away, and many times more I thought that this day would never come. You have proven me wrong, you have given me much more than what a normal person could give._
> 
> _Now, as we walk together, I will not only be receiving but will also be giving you threefolds of what you deserve._
> 
> _Thank you Song Yunhyeong for running to that shed that rainy day. No promises, no what ifs, it's just us walking in the rain, hand in hand with one umbrella above. We can share half of the burden now, and I will still be waiting for you outside that shed every after you finished any long operations and surgery that you may have in the future._
> 
> _I love you now and I will love you until the rain does not come back again."_

 

And now I see you crying, tears that shouldn't be in your eyes. 

 

"So that was you?" I heard you ask. I only smiled and nodded. Then you started speaking your vows. 

 

> _"Binnie, our relationship was never easy, with those of eyes and ears watching & listening to your every move, had me shaken. Not everyone was supportive, it was never easy to be your girlfriend, your fans gets a little crazy but that didn't stop me from loving you. I see those eyes and ears as mine, I began to understand them, and came into conclusion that was their way of showing their love to you, it's crazy but that's what love makes us do, even crazier than we might see. _
> 
> _I know it was hard being my boyfriend as well, with you having to divide your time with my patients, with our time being cut short or even postponed dates, I know it was hard on you, you never complained, but I saw that you are as disappointed as I am._
> 
> _You would always rush to drop me hope knowing that I'll be on early shift the next day, but now there is no need for you to drop me home because now you are my home. Thank you for being my serenity, Binnie._
> 
> _Baby, always remember that I can promise to love you forever, to be with you forever. I can say to you that K will be there for you in sickness and in health, for hard times and for the better ones. I can promise you a lifetime but I won't do that. Those are words from people with full of hopes but that is not me. I am certain. I am steady, I know what I want. I know and I am sure that I will love you forever, be with you forever in good days or bad days._
> 
> _I love you until tomorrow runs out, Kim Hanbin."_

 

I still can't believe that I get to be called as your husband, I still can't believe that I get to spend this new chapter with you. 

 

While saying our I do's and as I put the ring on your fingers, I looked at your hands, held it tighter then it made realize that these are the same hands that save lives of countless people and the hands that I will hold forever. 

 

And then I heard, I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. 

 

I smiled at you, before removing your veil, placing my hand on your face, caressing the drying tears, I slowly caught your lips and gave you the sweetest kiss that I think that I could give. 

 

As I break the kiss, I whispered _on this day, it will not be an I, on this day it is a we._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Please leave a comment on what you thought about it 😬 thank you


End file.
